Savvy Winchester
by my-silent-fall
Summary: Savannah Winchester takes a break from the life of hunting and lands herself in the life of one Spencer Reid.


My name is Savannah Winchester, Sam's twin sister and Dean's other kid brother. We all grew up in the impala, saving people, hunting things, the family business. But after Sam jumped into hell to stop the apocalypse and Dean went back to Lisa and Ben I found myself at a loss of what to do. I wandered around for a bit, being sure to call Dean and check in every night until I wound up in Quantico, Virginia. I wandered into an old bookstore looking for a copy of some rare manuscript for Bobby where I met Jim. Jim was older, his late seventies or early eighties, and when he saw how much I appreciated the books, he offered me a job and a place to live above the store. Gratefully I accepted and settled myself into my apple pie life. I had been living above the store for about three week and had a solid pattern down. Wake up, workout for two or three hours, before grabbing a coffee at the place down the street and opening the store for the morning.

It was on one of these average mornings that I ran into one Spencer Reid. Like literally ran. I had my head down looking for my keys in the bottom of the abyss I call a bag when I hit the unfortunate man. Our coffees went flying all over his sweater vest. My mouth dropped open as I yelled, "oh my god! I am so sorry! I'm such a clutz I don't know what happened. I wasn't paying attention. I am so so so sorry!"

I tried using the sleeve of my running shirt to wipe away the mess but just ended up spreading it around more. I glanced up at his still shocked face and started apologizing again. "I am such a mess. Damn it!"

I kept trying to wipe away the coffee until a hand reached up to grab mine. The man chuckled and said, "hey, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention where I was going either. It's fine it should come out in the wash!"

"Can I at least get you another cup of coffee then?"

"Its really fine." He said laughing. I smiled up at him. He was kinda cute in a dorkish way. His hair was longer than Sam's was, which was saying something, and he was a few inches taller than me. He was also wearing a sweater vest that looked like it swallowed him whole. "Well" I said grabbing a pen out of my bag and grabbing one of his hands, "let me know if you change your mind!"

Writing the final number on his hand I threw my now empty coffee cup in the nearby trashcan. Then I walked passed him waving. I picked up a jog as I hoped the man would call me. It'd been a while since I'd had anyone to talk to other than my occasional calls to Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CM~SN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer Reid was hardly ever stumped. He prided himself in knowing about the majority of things and how people reacted to their environment. He, however, was not the most tech savvy person in the world. That's why he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he felt himself hit someone and his perfectly sweetened hot coffee go flying into the air before landing on him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" My head snapped away from the text messages to blue eyes wide open in shock. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in a ponytail that looked like it could fall out any minute. She was wearing running tights and a light sweatshirt. She too was holding a now empty coffee cup and continuously apologizing.

Before I realized what was happening she was rubbing her sleeve-covered hand over my chest to get rid of the spilled coffee.

"Hey, it's okay, I wasn't paying attention where I was going either!" I mumbled something about it coming off in the wash. Still very confused why she was apologizing instead of yelling about her spilt coffee.

"Can I at least get you another cup of coffee then?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer her, she was talking to fast and I had never had a woman ask me for coffee at first glance and what was she doing with my hand? Then she was waving and jogging away before I could raise my hand to wave back. Was that a number she had written on my hand? I needed to talk to Morgan.


End file.
